rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Olympian Gods
"The Gods watch over all from Olympus. Thus is the will of Zeus." The Olympian Gods, also known as the Olympians and sometimes as the Old Gods, are divine beings worshiped as the main deities of the Greek Pantheon. A race of powerful immortals, the Olympians derive their name from Mount Olympus, where they are believed to reside. Having gained their supremacy from the previous generation of Gods, the Olympians dedicate themselves to the overwatch of Earth and its people. Due to their recent recession from active display to mortals, they are generally believed to be mythological. History Creation The Olympian Gods owe their ultimate origin to a group of Primordial Deities, who themselves emerged from the Chaos of Creation manifested by the Source. Having seen the emergence of life on Earth thanks to the Entity of Life, the Primordial Deities descended upon Earth to influence the planet's life according to their will. Uranus and Gaia are regarded as having created a second generation of Gods, who the Olympians come from. Their children also included the hundred-handed Hecatoncheires and the one-eyed giants Cyclopes.\ Uranus, hating the children Gaia created with him, began to imprison them all in the pit of Tartarus deep within the Earth. Mortified, Gaia gathered her sons and offered a sickle for any of them to rise up and castrate Uranus. Cronus, her youngest and most ambitious, was the only one willing to do the deed. Lying in ambush, Cronus seized the opportunity and succeeded in the castration, casting the severed genitals into the sea. For this, Uranus's children are dubbed the Titans. Uranus and Gaia are deposed; however, Cronus also returns the Hecatoncheires and the Cyclopes to Tartarus to secure his power, much to the dismay of Gaia. Cronus and his sister-wife Rhea thus overtook rulership along with the other Titans in a Golden Age where laws or rules were not needed. The seat of their power was atop Mount Othrys, from which they watched over the lesser things of the Earth. Cronus then learns of a prophecy from Uranus and Gaia, where he is destined to be overcome by his own sons, just as he overcame his father Uranus. Afraid that he would lose the reign, Cronus turned into the same tyrant god that his father was; to avoid fate and ensure the Golden Age of the Titans would never cease and he would never lose command over creation, Cronus first put his brothers back in Tartarus, and then devoured every child he ever had with Rhea as soon as they were born; Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon. Rhea, seeking retribution on Cronus for his acts, devised a plan with Gaia to save her children, including her upcoming new child whom she named Zeus. Secretly giving birth to the new son in Crete, Rhea tricked Cronus with a stone wrapped in swaddling clothes; thinking nothing of it, Cronus promptly consumed the stone believing it was his newest son. Meanwhile, Zeus was hidden away in a cave on Mount Ida on Crete, his cries masked by the loud noise of shouts and clanging shields from the Kourete male dancers, and was raised by Amalthea. Once he had grown up, Zeus took a position close to Cronus as a cupbearer, still concealing his nature. He used an emetic, prepared by Titaness Metis from mustard and wine, to cause Cronus to vomit and disgorge the contents of his stomach; first the stone, then Zeus's two brothers and three sisters. Having then announced himself, Zeus leaves with his siblings to rally them in battle against the Titans and claim dominion over the Earth. The Titanomachy To further strengthen their rebellion, Zeus traveled to Tartarus and defeated the dragon Campe guarding the entrance. He persuades the Hecatoncheires and the Cyclopes to join him against the Titans that re-imprisoned them. Thus began the Titanomachy, a 10-year long war at Thessaly to decide who would rule. The Old Titans fought from their seat at Mount Othrys, while the newer Gods lead by Zeus established a new seat atop Mount Olympus, thus earning them the name the Olympians. As the Hecatoncheires began by seizing hills from the ground and hurling them at Mount Othrys, the Cyclopes, in gratitude, forged weapons for their new allies, granting Hades the Helmet of Darkness, and to Poseidon the Trident. For Zeus, the Cyclopes granted him a most powerful weapon originally hidden away by Gaia: the Thunderbolt. Additionally, Zeus's rally had managed to convince two Titans, Prometheus and Themis, to join him against Cronus. The battle was great and terrible, though the Olympians ultimately defeated the Titans. Zeus, as the new ruler, imprisons Cronus and the other Titans in Tartarus, though spares Prometheus and Themis for their alliance with him. Others were spared the imprisonment as well, including Oceanus and Helios. For Atlas, he condemned to hold the sky up from the ground. After the battle with the Titans, Zeus decides to share the world with his brothers Poseidon and Hades by drawing lots; Zeus wins the sky and air, Poseidon the waters of the sea, and Hades was left with the Underworld to rule the dead. The Earth would be shared between the three according to their positions of authority. In spite of the Olympian's victory, Gaia resented the way Zeus treated the Titans, and so released the colossal monster Typhon to destroy them. Zeus, despite a hard fight, was able to best the monster and trapped him under Mount Etna, though left his monster wife Echidna and her children alive to hide away in a cave. Modern Era The Olympians ended up receeding from the affairs of man into the safety of Mount Olympus. They have remained unseen for quite some time. As such, little proof remains of their actual existence; thus, they have faded into mythology, generally believed to be a simple fairy tale. Some people still believe in their existence as real beings, though most of them are just those raised in Greek tradition. The only group that actively believes in them and hold some evidence of their presence are the Amazons of Themyscira. Members The Olympian Gods are mostly recognized as having Twelve main members. However, the Greek Pantheon consists of a larger number of related deities as well, stemming from siblings or children of the main twelve. Below are those recognized as the generation of Gods associated with Olympus. Children of Cronus: 'Zeus' Zeus is the King of of the Gods and ruler of Mount Olympus. He is God of the Sky, Lightning, Thunder, Law and Order, and Justice. The youngest child of the Titans Cronus and Rhea, his brothers include Poseidon and Hades, and his sisters Hera, Hestia and Demeter. His sister Hera is his wife and Queen of the Gods. Zeus's symbols include the Thunderbolt, his main weapon; the Eagle, often seen accompanying him or seated by him on his throne; the Oak Tree, found in his courtyard garden; and the Lion, emblazoned on his divine armor. His children include Ares, Hebe, and Hephaestus. Despite his marriage, Zeus often sneaks away from Mount Olympus to seek other lovers, fathering many divine and heroic offspring including Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Persephone, Dionysus, Perseus, Heracles, and the Amazon Diana Prince. 'Hera' Hera is the Queen of the Gods, sister-wife to Zeus. She is Goddess of marriage, women, childbirth and family. The youngest daughter of Cronus and Gaia, her brothers are Poseidon and Hades alongside Zeus, and her sisters Hestia and Demeter. Her symbols include the Peacock seen sitting beside her throne, as well as the Cuckoo and the Cow seen in her garden. She is crowned with a Polos to show her rulership as Queen. An important Goddess in the afairs of man as she is the patron and protector of married women, she seeks revenge against Zeus for every occasion of his adultery, making the quests or lives of his other children difficult. Her first effort of revenge was an attempt to rally others to depose Zeus, though he resisted and punished those allied to her with a temporary penance. 'Poseidon' Poseidon is the God of the Seas, Water, Storms, Hurricanes, Earthquakes, and Horses. The middle son to Cronus and Rhea and brother to Zeus, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia, Poseidon is the protector of seafarers as well as many seaside colonies and cities. His wife is the Nereid Amphirite, though like Zeus he has had several relations with others in the past resulting in many children, including Theseus and Atlan. His symbols include the Trident, his main weapon, as well as the Horse which occasionally accompanies him. The progenitor of the Atlanteans, he is their patron deity and the only Olympian God widely recognized and worshipped by them. 'Hestia' Hestia is the Goddess of the Hearth, Architecture, and of the right ordering of Domesticity and the Family. She is the eldest child of Cronus and Rhea, and oldest sister to Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and Hera. She has sworn to remain a maiden and never marry. 'Hades' Hades is the God of the Dead, the Underworld, and Wealth. The eldest son of Cronus and Rhea, Hades is brother to Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter. His wife is Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus whom he abducted but rightfully secured. The symbols of Hades include the Bident, his main weapon; the Helmet of Invisibility; the Horn; the three-headed hound Cerberus seen seated beside him or guarding the river Styx; and the Keys of Pluto. Though he is not inherently evil or dark, nor is he Death itself, Hades is generally not thought of often to avoid attracting his attention, as most are uncomfortable with thinking of his realm of the Underworld, also known as Hades. 'Demeter' Demeter is the Goddess of the harvest, fertility, agriculture, nature and the seasons. Presiding over grains and fertility of the Earth, her symbols include the poppy, wheat, torch, cornucopia, and pig. She is the middle daughter of Cronus and Rhea, and is the mother of Persephone through Zeus. Children of Olympus: 'Athena' Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom, Knowledge, Reason, Intelligence, Literature, Handicrafts, Science, Defense and Strategic Warfare. Daughter of Zeus and the Oceanid Metis, her symbols include the owl, seen seated beside her, and the olive tree. Seen as the opposite of Ares, as she embodies military defense and strategy instead of violence and conflict which leads to her general favor over the God of War. She has sworn to remain a maiden and never marry. 'Ares' Ares is the God of War, Violence, Bloodshed, and Manly Virtues. Son of Zeus and Hera, his symbols include the Spear and Shield, as well as the Sword and any other Weapon; the Boar; the Vulture, seen by his side; and the Serpent. He embodies the untamed aspect of war in contrast to his sister Athena, whose functions as a Goddess of Intelligence includes military strategy and generalship. Although he represents the physical valor necessary for success in war, as a result of his nature of being overwhelming, destructive, slaughtering and overall insatiable in battle, he is generally looked down upon or even hated by the other Gods despite also being an unadultered son of Zeus through his wife Hera. 'Aphrodite' Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love, Pleasure, Passion, Procreation, Fertility, Beauty and Desire. She is unique among the Olympians as she was born from the sea foam after Uranus's castrated genitals were cast away, and thus is technically the eldest of Cronus's children without Rhea being the mother. Her symbols include the Dove, seen seated beside her; the Apple; the Bee; and the Rose, also seen by her side. She is married to Hephaestus, although she has had many adulterous affairs, including a notable one with Ares. 'Hephaestus' Hephaestus is the God of the Forge, Fire, Craftsmanship, Invention, and Volcanoes. Son of Zeus and Hera, his symbols include the Anvil seen by his side, Fire also seen beside him, the Hammer and Axe as his main tools or weapons, the Donkey seen accompanying him, and the Tongs. With the aid of automotons he crafted out of metal, Hephaestus forged much of the magnificent equipment of the Gods, having designed Hermes's Winged Helmet and Sandals, the Aegis Breastplate, Aphrodite's Girdle, Agammemnon's Staff of Office, Achilles's Armor, Heracles's Bronze Clappers, Helios's Chariot, the Shoulder of Pelops, and Eros's Bow and Arrows. He is married to Aphrodite. 'Apollo' Apollo is the God of the Sun, Light, Prophecy, Philosophy, Truth, Inspiration, Poetry, Music, Arts, Medicine, Healing, and Plague. The Son of Zeus and the Titaness Leto, his symbols include the Sun, seen emblazoned on his attire; the Lyre as his personal artifact; the Palm Tree; and the Swan and the Mouse, seen sitting by his side. His twin sister is Artemis. 'Artemis' Artemis 'is the Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, Archery, Virginity, Childbirth, Protection and Plague. Daughter of Zeus and Leto, her symbols include the Moon, seen on her attire; the Bow and Arrow, her main weapon; the Deer, seen seated beside her; and the Cypress Tree. She has sworn to remain a maiden and never marry. Her twin brother is Apollo. 'Hermes Hermes is the Messenger of the Gods, and is the God of Trade, Heraldry, Merchants, Commerce, Roads, Thieves, Trickery, Sports, Travelers, and Athletes. Son of Zeus and the Pleiad Maia, he is the second youngest of the Olympian Gods. He is also the Escort of Souls into the afterlife, guiding them to Hades. His symbols include the Winged Cap and Sandals, his main artifacts; the Kerkyeion/Caduceus as a held artifact; the Rooster seen at his side; and the Satchel. 'Dionysus' Dionysus is the God of Wine, Festivity, and the Art of Theatre. Son of Zeus and the mortal princess Semele, he is the youngest Olympian God and the only one to have a mortal mother. His symbols include the Grapevine, Ivy, the Tiger seen by his side, and the Pinecone. He is married to the Crete princess Ariadne. Divinity As immortal Gods, the Olympians are far superior to lesser beings such as the humans they watch over. Most of them are generally stronger and faster than humans, though some are much more so than others. They are also supremely skilled in whatever field they specialize in. The Olympians remain immortal Gods through the consumption of a special substance called Ambrosia, which resembles nectar. This substance allows them to live forever and gives them their power. Although worship from the mortals was believed to be another source of their power, they don't necessarily require it to remain Gods; instead, it strengthens their powers. In the event that Ambrosia is lost, worship and belief will become the sole source of the Olympian's might. If either of these sources are deprived, the Olympian Gods will eventually turn mortal, the process speeding as they exert the last of their limited power. Mount Olympus The Olympian Gods reside at the top of Mount Olympus, separated from the physical Earth by a divine cover of cloud which acts as a barrier. Mount Olympus is the tallest mountain in Greece; located in the Olympus Range on the border between Thessaly and Macedonia between the regional units of Pieria and Larissa (around 50 miles southwest from Thessaloniki). Mount Olympus has 52 peaks as well as deep gorges and exceptional biodiversity. The highest peak, Mytikas, is 2,919 meters high, or 9,577 feet. One of the highest peaks in Europe in terms of topographical prominence, it is only recognized in the modern period as the mythological home of the Greek Gods on Mytikas Peak. Though it holds a special place in Greek mythology, the area has seemingly been debunked of its divine qualities in the wake of the modern age. However, the Olympian Gods don't physically reside on Earth as they used to in ancient times; rather, their home is protected in a pocket dimension with qualities seen of an otherworldly "Greek heaven." Physical passage into Olympus is impossible without the proper knowledge of entry. Gallery Olympians 02.jpg|The Olympian Gods Olympians 04.jpg|Artist's rendition of the Olympian Gods Mount Olympus 02.jpg|Mount Olympus Trivia *The Olympian Gods are a manifestation of real deities from human mythology in the original DC universe, much like the Asgardians are in the original Marvel universe. *Though there are generations of Gods much older than the Olympians, in the modern period they are seen as "Old" in the wake of the "New" Gods of Apokalyps. *Maxie Zeus proclaims himself to be the Greek God Zeus. His nightclub, Gotham City Olympus, is based off of Mount Olympus. Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Characters Category:God Category:Goddess